


Something in the Water

by WildChildALR



Category: Brave (2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lemony goodness, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, badly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: Tradition dictates that every five years the ruler of DunBroch visits the holdings of the chieftain Lords. At first Merida was excited at the thought of adventure and meeting more of her people. But weeks of traveling in Royal Procession has left her tired and disillusioned. Upon reaching Macintosh lands her interests are rekindled at seeing the near mythical island on which her most treasured advisor and closest friend grew up. However her attentions are once more diverted at the casual mention of hot springs, locals claiming the water having extraordinary properties. Wishing to experience the pools for herself, Merida gets more then she bargained for after discovering the water is already occupied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on writing a quick little drabble but as I wrote more ideas kept unfolding, demanding to be told.  
> I'm new to the Merintosh trashcan but hope you enjoy!

 

 I own nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
"Jus' one more item Your Highness."

 Sighing Merida leaned her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand before glancing out the window. It was a perfect autumn day and she had spent most of it locked up in the castle with her counsel listening to the many issues that needed addressed.

 Dougal McTavish, her father's oldest advisor looked at her gravely at her display of disinterest. Of all her counsel, he was one of the last remaining that requested she marry for the good of the kingdom in order to hold onto her crown. However, sensing the impatience of the other occupants of the room, he made no remark.

 "As ye may remember tis tradition tha' every five years the ruler of DunBroch tours the kingdom in procession, visiting the holdings of the major Lairds, greeting the commonfolk and such."

 "I remember. Tis it truly time again?" Merida questioned, her interests peaked. Macintosh, Dingwall and McGuffin often spent months at a time serving her at the castle, but she had never visited their homes. The thought of seeing their childhood haunts, the places that made them the men they had become, men she trusted and relied upon, it filled her with more excitement then she'd felt in awhile.

Dougal nodded his expression tightening at the fire being lit in his queen's eye. "Tis a solemn duty yer grace. Protocol must be adhered to 'les one clan feel snubbed over another."

Rolling her eyes Merida bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement none the less. "If there's nothin' else?" She questioned, when no one spoke up of remaining matters she stood and declared, "I bring this meeting to an end. Lord McTavish, ye and I shall speak mor' o' this tomorrow. Likely my mother shall also have insight on how best t' plan for such an undertaking. She shall join us tomorrow as well. Good day my Lairds."

The men stood as well bowing as she exited the room. Making her way to the stables Merida's pace steadily picked up as she neared the outbuilding. Soon enough she had saddled Angus and the pair of them were racing through the crisp autumn air. As they traveled their usual trails Merida thought of her friends. The past month had been one the few since the beginning of her reign that Mac, Wee, and Duff were all within their own holdings at the same time. Much of the year at least one if not two were residing in the castle, Mac spending the most time at her side. And it was not hard to admit she missed them. Despite the small uprising they attempted, the three had proven their loyalty time and again until she could honestly say there were few she trusted more.

After her return from The Land Without Magic she had expected the need to fight for her crown once more, but as soon as she set foot back in DunBroch Macintosh and her brother Harris along with a company of men had all but been waiting for her. Apparently every day they patrolled the forests and glens hoping for a sign of her. As Harris had hugged her nearly to the point of suffocation, Macintosh had looked on with a strange expression in his eye. After she was released, Merida had walked over to him as he kneeled and swore fealty to her once more. She had been Macintosh to rise and she had quickly embraced him, not realizing until that moment how much she had missed him. He in turn had stiffened for a second, but had held her tenderly and released her slowly, as if reluctantly. Soon after she was embraced by countless people welcoming her home. Her mother had cried tears of joy and relief for nearly two hours and had not let her out of her sight for over a week.

 As she guided Angus over a fallen log Merida couldn't help but continue to think on Lord Conall Macintosh. They still butted heads constantly, as they had before Merida took her place as queen, but these days there seemed to be an understanding between them. That though they argued, it was at the heart of it, what they believed was best for the kingdom. No one else was able to counter Merida's opinions without making her feel like they were being condescending. Macintosh's friendship was something she was eternally grateful for. And yet, as tense truce gave way to easy companionship, Merida felt something else begin to grow in her feelings for him. Macintosh had always been handsome, and he knew it, but a new humbleness had taken root and it made him more endearing. He also cared for her people, helping where ever he could from working the land to hauling water for old widows. And when he looked at her, especially when he thought she wasn't looking, his gaze was intense and filled with something she couldn't name. Longing perhaps? No, that couldn't be it, Mac could have any woman he wanted, why would he waste his time on her?

* * *

 A month later Merida sat tall upon Angus' back as they entered the courtyard of Caileigh, home of Clan Macintosh, despite the posture she tried to force, her shoulders hunched and her eyes were tired and weary. Any excitement she had felt for this excursion around her country was long gone, as all her hopes and expectations were dashed. The first stop in the procession had been lands held by Wee Dingwall, and though she had been glad to see him, she spent very little time with her friend. The week spent with his Clan was used up mediating tedious disputes between his tenants and skirting well meaning yet overstepping relatives who tried to arrange the pair together, matrimonially. Time spent with MacGuffin was much the same, though Guff, in a uncharacteristic moment had shouted in heavily accented Doric, that any other who attempted to lock them in a closet together would be catapulted into the Loch on who's shores the keep resided. Another damper on her mood was the rain. Nearly everyday since leaving home a fine mist constantly fell, though sometimes it would increase to a deluge, mostly when the group was upon the road with no chance for shelter.

 As she dismounted Merida cringed as her feet hit the ground. She was no stranger to hard riding but the short distance traveled by boat to the island where Clan Macintosh resided had left her stomach queasy to say the least. Glancing at the group waiting to be acknowledged Merida spotted Mac, his eyes concerned and he took half a step forward as if to inquire if she was alright. But then he seemed to remember himself and let his face go blank into a Lordly mask. Sighing Merida silently bemoaned the fact all her friends seemed to be able to put such distance between them so easily.

Walking up to the group she sighed once more as they kneeled and bowed before her. Smoothing out her dress she inclined her head and bid them rise.

"Lord Macintosh." She greeted formally, her voice flat and aloof.

"My Queen-" He began.

"Enough of this foolishness. Can't you see she's dead on her feet? Conall get the lass inside. Roger, see to th' horses. Dougal, I swear if'n you say one word 'bout protocol or such I'll toss ya to the Púca."

The woman who stepped forward was not much older then Merida's mother, though her face slightly less lined. Her hair is still mostly black and though it was secured with pins to the back of her head, curly wisps escaped and danced about her neck and cheekbones in the breeze. Her eyes were the same blue as Conall's, though hers held more wisdom.

"Aye Màthair." The clan lord responded quickly. Striding forward he gently took Merida's arm and guided her into the castle. Crossing the threshold Merida felt the warmth inside hit her like a wall. A few servants flit here and there taking care of final preparations, but none pause long enough to acknowledge them. As the heat sank into her bones Merida realized just how cold she was and begins to shiver. Feeling her shake Mac turned to look at her fully and tightened his hand on her arm and reached for her with the other, but then the woman from outside bustles in and snips,

"What 're ya doin' starin' at the lass?! Honestly lad can't ye see she's shakin' like a leaf?" She demands striding over and placing a gentle but firm hand on Merida's shoulder. Steering her away she leads the way up the stone staircase to the next floor. Taking a right she stops at a large ornate door halfway down the hallway. "This'n 'ill be yers dear."

Opening the door she allows Merida to enter first. As she surveys the space she can readily admit she's impressed. A large fireplace had been lit, the fire crackling merrily. In front of the hearth sat a pair of large chairs upon an ornate rug depicting a sailing ship surrounded by mer-folk and dolphins. The bed was enormous and looked oh so inviting with it's overstuffed mattress and soft looking sheets.

"I can have a bath sent for if'n ye like."

Merida turned and faced her caregiver smiling slightly for the first time in days, "Thank ye Lady Macintosh but a pair of clean dry clothes will suffice."

The other woman smiled back, a half-hearted indulgent grin really. "Ye may call me Maura yer Grace. Lady Macintosh is th' title tha' shall go to my son's wife. Should'n he ever find one." Maura smiled wider as if reveling in a joke known only to her. But then her face turned serious again. "Peel those soaked things off ya 'fore ye catch yer death. There's a dressing gown or two in th' chest there at the foot o' the bed. Ye can wear that until yer bath is ready."

With that she left the room. A young woman soon entered inquiring if she needed assistance undressing. Merida, unused to having such help at first declined, but her fingers were still so cold from the road they refused to move with the dexterity needed to undo the ties of her dress. Giving up in a huff she allowed the serving maid to assist her. Soon after a large copper tub was hauled into the room by two servants. Behind them seemed to be half the staff, each carrying a pail of hot water to pour into the tub. Once the task was complete Maura returned with an enormous wool towel and bottles of oils and a sizable cake of soap.

"I'll help ya in dear." She offered, extending a hand to where Merida sat upon the bed. "Then I'll give yer back and hair a good scrub."

Merida was about to object to the offer but Maura simply raised an eyebrow, one that silently brokered no argument. So Merida accepted her assistance and sank down into the warm water wondering if all mothers instinctively were able to accomplish that look, or if it was one that could be taught. Personally she thought, it could really come in handy when dealing with some of her so-called advisors.

Picking up a sponge Maura lathered it with the cake of soap that Merida realized smelled like heather and lavender. After setting a chair by the tub she began washing Merida's back. The lady of the house then questioned, "Isn't too hot lass?" When Merida shook her head Maura commented, "I thought o' sendin' Roger fer some water from the hot springs. But tis said the water looses it's potency the further ye take it from th' pools."

"Wha' like magic springs?" Merida scoffed looking over he shoulder at the older woman.

"Do ye scoff so easily a' magic after ye yerself left this world fer another?"

Properly chastised Merida turned back and let Maura continue, "Tis no magic of the obvious sort. More restorative it is. Young people crossed in love bathe in th' waters and come out no longer heartbroken. Those with aches in the bones return fit as a fiddle." After a moment she added. "Tis one of the firs' places I learned to love on this island."

Though Merida didn't turn one more it was obvious she listened with rapped attention.

"I came from a clan tha' lives in the Lowlands. Growin' up my world was green. Green as far as the eye could see, with not a speck of ocean or mountain to be seen, simply soft rolling hills. The journey to meet m' bridegroom was the first time I saw th' sea, let alone rode in a boat. Oach, I was miserable. The motion of the waves made me terribly ill, and then I arrived in a world of grey. The ocean was grey, the mist tha' surrounded the island on even the slightest o' cloudy days was grey. Even th' eyes o' my husband, in certain lights, was grey. But Malcom, lovable daft man tha' he was realized how unhappy I was and tired to cheer me. He took me on boat rides 'round the island, but they made me as ill as th' voyage here. He also tried gatherin' flowers tha' grew on the island but they were so differn' from th' ones I had known it made me sadder. Finally, he declared we were goin' on an adventure. He had our horses saddled an' refused ta tell me were'n we were goin'. Around mid-day we came to a glen which held three pools. Malcom explained his people believed them blessed by th' Fae and tha' they were magical, possibly even portals to other worlds. But we continued on, him sayin' he was taken me somewhere even more special. So we rode for about a hour's time more up this craggy narrow path and we come to the top. An there, there was this giant pool with steam risin' from it like a pot on th' hearth. The water was so blue, like the paint the men o' the clan wear. Truth is that's why they wear it, to call upon the power o' the water an' the protection o' the Naiad that guards the island from invaders. Aye Malcom said tha' twas why no one hardly came to tha' pool not wanten' t' chance her wrath. But, if'n I twas t' be Lady Macintosh, it'd might help become more acceptin' of the island to be bathin' in its waters."

"Did it help?" Merida questioned softly, not wanting to break the spell of her storytelling.

Merida could hear the smile in her voice as Maura answered, "Aye, that it did. Though it coulda' o' been seein' my husband naked as a wee bobby fer' the first time as well." She laughed, the sound clear and merry. "Though as we rode away a feeling of contentment settled upon my heart. Tha' I could come to love this place, love my husband, in time. And eventually, without realizing the passage of it, I did."

Chuckling as well Merida was surprised by the bucket of water that was dumped over her head. As she sputtered Maura apologized, "Sorry 'bout that, shoudn' o' warned ya. Truth be told Yer Majesty, I've been anxious ta meet ya. Conall has been spenden' so much time away fro' home, I thought maybe'n ye were holden' him hostage." She laughed again revealing she was joking but then she informed, "He wrote home nearly every week when you first took th' throne. He'd complain 'bout ye, how stubborn ye were, sure ye'd cause some calamity with that temper o' yers. But steadily they changed. He'd write about how'n you cared fer the people, laid down yer life; often unnecessarily, his words dear; ta save jus' one person fro' havin' ta give their life fer yers. Then they became fewer with the longer he'd stay away, given' any excuse ta remain with ye."

She spoke in a deeper voice obviously quoting her son's letters, "Th' Queen needs me ta remain an' bring in th' harvest. A fever has spread an' many able men are unable ta tend the field. Mer-I mean Th' Queen has ask I stay and celebrate Yule wi' her an' the lads. Like is she could use help keepin' the chaos t' a minimum."

Merida was silent, contemplating her words, as Maura scrubbed the soap into her hair and rinsed it once more. After she washed the rest of her body herself, Merida stepped out of the tub and into the dressing gown she had worn earlier. After guiding her to a chair in front of a small vanity Maura combed rose scented oil into Merida's hair telling her, "After providing th' clan wi' an heir I had hoped fer a daughter. But twas not meant to be, soin' I hope ye don't mind if'n I care fer ye myself durin' yer stay."

Smiling slightly Merida nodded, though she missed her own mother in that moment. But the moment passed as Maura moved to a wardrobe and pulled out a gown. "Tis a little outdated, but with a few adjustments t'would suit ye nicely."

* * *

Waiting to be called for dinner that night Merida pulled nervously at her gown. The rich velvet was emerald green and felt silky as water against her skin. The bodice had been redone, the neckline now scooping much lower to just barely reveal the crease between her breasts. The neckline and edges of the long bell sleeves was now trimmed in cream colored lace. Around her waist sat a jeweled belt made of gold and dark blue sapphires. It was far more fancy then anything she usually wore but nowhere near as constricting as the dress her Mother had forced her into all those years ago.

Hearing a knock at her door she opened it to find Lady Macintosh wearing a deep red gown similar to the one's her mother favored, though the fabric didn't hold the rich designs or ornamentation worn by the Dowager queen.

"I suspect many a man shall have his jaw unhinged by ye this night my dear." She praised taking Merida's arm in hers and breezing down the hall before descending the staircase. 

As they approached the Great Hall the doors were thrown open to allow them entry. Merida nervously watched the guests already arrived making merry around the room as she washed and dried her hands from a bowl and towel offered by a servant just inside the door. Striding through the center of the crowd Merida was still amazed at how the masses parted before them as they walked to the High Table. A hush fell over the room as the Queen and Lady took their seats, all eyes taking the pair in. At one table Merida caught sight of Mac, surrounded by a group of men, likely already taking part in a drinking game if the pint half raised to his lips was any indication. He didn't seem to notice he was steadily dripping the liquid onto himself but once she gave him a small grin he seemed to realize his predicament and promptly tore his gaze from her to clean up the mess. 

When the feast begins Mac took his place on Merida's right, though he talks little, and eats less. He mostly drinks, his knuckles white around his cup, his gaze staring blankly ahead. Maura more then makes up for her son's lack of manners and interest. She gives a running dialogue of every member feast, how and to whom they are related, any rivalries and friendships between them. She was in the middle of telling a rather riotous story about her son running about the island with nary a stich on him at the age of five because he had learned of clan warriors of old fighting naked when Conall abruptly stood and called for the music and dancing to begin.

"Do ye dance yer Grace?" Maura ask side-eying her son.

Chuckling slightly Merida at his silent mortification she informed, "Not well. Despite my mother's efforts, such courtly pastimes are beyond my capabilities."

"Tis a shame then. When I was young I always thought dancin' a enjoyable activity. It seems t' encourage affection between partners in ways few other activities manage."

For a time they are silent watching the groups whirl about, then Maura encouraged, "Conall, tomorrow why do ye not take her Majesty on a tour o' the island? T'would do ye good to have some company, ye've spent too much time by'n yerself since yer return. It'd also give ye time to catch up."

Mac looked like he was about to argue, but a sharp look from his mother cut off any objections, so he simply nodded and downed another cup of mead.

* * *

"Yer late." Merida teased Mac as he strode out of the castle early the next morning. His hair was combed but his plaid was wrinkled like he'd slept in it, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Knowing he likely nursed a headache as well she spoke no more as he silently mounted his saddled horse and rode through the castle gate to the wild fields beyond.

As the day wore on though Mac seemed to brighten along with the sky. The sun barely streaked through the heavy clouds but it was a welcome change in Merida's opinion. Following the coast he showed her a huge bay and pointing to the horizon he informed that on clear days, mostly in the summer, one could see the dark shape of the coast of DunBroch. Continuing on they passed through several villages, many coming out to greet their Lord and meet the Queen. Children ran around Angus' legs marveling at the giant horse, giggling at his furry hooves. After racing each other across a wide field they were invited to stop for lunch at an inn by the aging barwoman who owned it. They were provided with thick lamb stew and hearty bread along with warm cider. As they made to leave though the barwoman took her aside and suggested that Merida ask Macintosh to take her to the hot springs, the elder woman noticing that the Queen's posture seemed stiff and her eyes haggard.

Taking the woman's advice, she mentioned it to Mac, and though he agreed he seemed reluctant. He also became quiet and reserved once more. When they reached the pools Merida marveled at the sight. Steam rolled off the water in great clouds making the air thick and humid. There was also a stillness about the place that made one conscious of the disturbance simply breathing caused.

"Tis a bonny sight Mac." She smiled at him, "But wha' about the pool yer Mother told me about? Th' one with the Naiad?"

Macintosh's face scrunched unpleasantly the way it always did when he was becoming angry but trying to hide it.

"I canna take ye there." He snapped with finality.

Surprised at his venom she demanded, "Why not? Tis not far."

"I said no. Tis not somewhere I should be takin' ye." He countered, his voice rising.

Feeling her temper spike she ground out, "And why is that Macintosh?"

Taking a deep breath he bellowed, "Tis not a place an unmarried couple visits Merida! We are neither wed nor betrothed. My Da told me tis no place to bring jus' any lass."

"And I am just any lass then?" He voice became dangerously low. "Ye tired winin' me hand and failed. Then tried forcen' me ta marry ya and failed again. But despite all tha' here I was thinkin' we were somethin' special to each other."

"Don't go puttin' word in my mouth. Ye ken-"

"Oach, I ken verra well! Ye've nary said a word ta me since I got here. Tis obvious ye want me gone so I'll grant yer wish!" She shouted, her embarrassment coloring her face and words. "I'll find m' own way back Laird Macintosh."

With that she kneed Angus into a gallop and sped away. Above her the sky darkened once more, not that she noticed. She managed to keep tears of disappointment and shame at bay as she slowly came to realize that she had fallen for Conall Macintosh, and yet he obviously did not feel the same. After her anger dissipated into resigned dejection she turned Angus and began heading in the direction of Caileigh. When she once again reached the pools Mac was nowhere in sight. Figuring he had already returned to the keep without her she allowed her anger to stew for a long moment staring at the road he'd likely taken. But then a devilish idea took her. She'd learned the general direction she'd need to travel from Maura and the barwoman. With a little time and luck she may be able to reach the hot spring on her own. Making up her mind she directed Angus around the sight and up a narrow path that was nearly hidden by overgrown brush.

Traversing the narrow path was not easy, but Merida knew her mount and trusted him completely. Once they broke the top of the path a thick tree line greeted them. The place was quiet and peaceful and she felt a bit of contentment fill her heart. She tied Angus to a fallen log then set to removing her boots and cloak. She then wrapped them around her dress and placed them under a holly bush for safe keeping. She was just about to break the opposite side of the trees and enter the pool when she heard the neigh of an unfamiliar horse.

Spinning towards the sound she felt her heart drop recognizing Mac's big dapple grey gelding. Heart sinking further she imagined him meeting with some lass, the pair of them laughing at Merida's childish infatuation and cowardice in running away. Determined to face such a threat head-on she was not prepared for what she actually encountered.

 

* * *

 

There was Macintosh, steam rising from the water that barely reached his chest, the wispy tendrils outlining his form casting an aura of some ancient forgotten god. The bright blue woad was smeared from the water, weeping in long trails down his arm and across his chest in tantalizing pathways. Merida knew she should not be staring like some indecent voyager but her brain was just fuzzy enough taking in the sight it was unable to command her body to move. As she continued to watch he submerged his entire body for a long moment before resurfacing. After violently flicking his head to clear the hair from his eyes Mac scrubbed at the inky black tresses before smoothing them back along his head. He then began to use handfuls of water to scrub the rest of the paint from his body. From her hiding spot Merida watched in wrapped fascination, clenching her fists tightly trying to squash the longing that it were her hands traveling across the wide expanse of flesh that made up his chest, and down the tick column of his arm. Sinking down to wash the remaining faint blue streaks Mac tilted his head back, his posture completely relaxed in what seemed to be the first time in since she had arrived. There as no other living soul present, a thing for which she was extremely relieved and grateful.

Thinking this was her chance to escape unnoticed Merida inched closer to where Angus was tied but just as she made to stand Mac opened his eyes. Scrunching down further Merida cursed her complete lack of luck along with every gum flapping imbecile who had mentioned this place. But then Mac started moving through the water to the center of the pool, his movement causing small waves to lap about his abdomen. Reaching the centermost part of the spring Mac drew himself up onto a large rock that must have been submerged just below the waterline. Merida felt her eyes grow impossibly wide at the sight of his naked body stretched out before her. Every inch of him was pure rippling muscle hard and unyielding as the stone he rest upon. As she watched Mac slowly began to run his fingertips up and down his chest, the digits moving slowly lower with each pass. Realizing what was happening her mouth went dry at realizing the girth of Mac's arms was not the most impressive part of his anatomy. Taking himself in hand his grip was powerful but his strokes were languid and smooth. Steadily the fine mist that had followed their progress for days began to fall, the icy droplets descending like tiny pinpricks against her too hot skin. Feeling a throbbing low in her stomach she tried to look away but was unable as the feeling intensified, steadily increasing in rhythm like a drum to keep time with her racing heart. Her breathing was coming in small pants now as she helplessly gathered the hem of her shift and carefully pulled it up her thighs. As his strokes increased in speed and ferocity Merida matched his rhythm at the pleasurable nub between her thighs. Meanwhile Mac's groans and unintelligible pants began to form into some sort of word. She was nearing the precipice of her release when he pleaded, "M-Mer-Merida" into the grey sky above them.

Shocked she promptly fell over.

The sound of breaking twigs and her body landing sideways onto the ground echoed across the stillness of the area louder then thunder. In a flash Mac was once more in the water rushing to shore, his discarded sword in his hands within the blink of an eye.

"Show yourself coward!" Mac's deep voice commanded. "Tis a poor excuse for a man indeed that hides behind tall grasses instead o' truly facing him."

Once more Merida contemplated making a break for Angus' back and galloping full speed all the way to the keep. But watching the water run from Mac's neck down between the sculpted muscles of his chest, descending further between the hard plain of his stomach and disappearing into the dark hair below, a deep-seeded wantonness overcame her and she stood to her full height and walked towards him. Realizing who had been spying on him Macintosh's eyes went wide and his grip on his sword slackened nearly to the point of dropping it. 

* * *

 

Conall had looked forward to Merida's visit for months, but seeing her in his home, among his family and people; it made his heart ache knowing she would likely never know how much he cared for her. How much he loved her. And if she would learn of his feelings, she'd likely laugh in his face at the thought of trusting him enough to love him. And so as he watched her laugh and converse with his Mother, wearing Lady Macintosh's wedding gown that had been redone to accentuate the queen's figure and beauty; it had all been too much. He couldn't let his hopes, his feelings raise that high only to be dashed. And then she had ask him to take her to the Fae pools. She likely didn't know but to ask such a thing was equal to a marriage proposal among his Clan. Feeling as if the world was laughing at his expense he had lashed out at the one person he never wished to hurt again. Watching her ride away in anger had torn his guts out. And so seeing her step out from behind a tree, her gaze fiery gaze locked on him as he stood naked and with sword drawn, it was something he'd not soon forget. 

Merida would likely never know the power of the sight she made, her shift near transparent from the misting rain, her nipples hardened to dagger points from the cold and slight friction against the rough-spun cotton, straining against the material. At first he honestly believes she is the Naiad said to guard the pool, taking the form of the woman he loves to trick him into following her into the realm of the Fae. That is until she speaks.

 

 

"You'll find me no coward Mac. And how many times must I remind ya? You will address me as My Queen."

Macintosh felt his guts plummet wondering how long she had been watching and how soon his head would likely be placed on a pike to adorn her wall. But his fears evaporated as she roughly grasped the wet tendrils of his hair and yanked him down to her height before searing his mouth with a hungry kiss. Momentary shock froze him before he dropped his sword and entered the fray of their lips doing exquisite battle.

* * *

 

In her life Merida had kissed two boys. The first was at five years old and was a sloppy attempt with Maudie's young nephew after he dared her and called her a chicken. The second was a quick, brief meeting of lips with a young handsome stable boy who had nursed Angus when he had developed violent chills the winter before Merida's suitors arrived. Neither experience held a candle to what kissing Mac was like. One of his large hands tangled into her hair adjusting her position to allow him better access to plunder her mouth. The other gripped her waist before fisting into the material of her shift. Merida releases one of her hands from his hair to trail down his chest before looping around his back and sinking her nails into the flesh there. His deep groan in response sent shocks of pleasure straight to her core. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth he bites down less than gently before soothing it with his tongue.

Pulling back slightly Macintosh rests his forehead against hers and she feels a primal satisfaction realizing his breath is as erratic as her own.

"If this is a dream," he murmurs, "I will kill th' man tha' wakes me."

Smiling mischievously Merida meets their lips lazily before undoing the tie at the throat of her shift and removing it. She watches his throat swallow thickly his eyes darting all over her body, attempting to take in everything at once. "I can assure you, thi' is no dream." She assures him before biting down where his neck and shoulder meet.

Letting out a strangled whimper Mac stoops to grasp her thighs and haul her up encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. As she tangles her arms around his neck, he walks back into the water as he resumes devouring her lips. The water is very warm though not unpleasantly so, much like a hot bath, but the temperature is far from Merida's mind as Mac sits her upon the stone he had occupied minutes before. They continue to kiss their movements becoming sloppy as their hunger grows. Trailing his fingertips over the tops and outside of her thighs Macintosh elicits delightful shivers from his queen before turning his attention to her heaving chest. Her nipples are impossibly hard and throb in time with the ache between her legs, but as he takes one into his mouth Merida swears she has never felt anything so heavenly. The wet heat of his mouth contrasts wildly with the cold mist still falling and she swears she would likely soon go insane, and gladly. Tearing his mouth away with a soft pop he turns his attention to her other breast and repeats the action trailing his hands up and down her spine causing goosebumps to further be raised on her skin. After another moment of further ministrations he began to place kisses down her ribs nipping at them occasionally as he continued downward. Reaching her hips he tugged her gently scooting her to the very edge of the boulder she sat upon. Before she could think to form the words to ask what he was doing his lips descended onto her slick folds and suddenly her world went white. Crying out she latched her fingers into his hair anchoring herself for surly if she didn't she would float away in ecstasy. His tongue laved across her nub before flicking wildly several times only to be repeated again and again. The desire to simply lay back and enjoy the pleasurable experience was great but instead Merida remained half sitting up her one arm barely supporting her. Tugging at Mac's hair she got him to open his eyes and look at her and the sight became something she would never forget. His eyes were nearly black with desire, the normal sky blue all but eclipsed. His hair stuck out in wild angles from where she had gripped it and she could see his tongue working between her folds. He grasped her hand briefly, the act grounding her and causing a feeling of intimacy far greater then what his lips were conducted in. He then untangled their fingers before he gently used one to probe her entrance.

* * *

 

As he worked the tip of his finger into her wet depths Mac instantly felt Merida stiffen. She tried to hide it by adjusting her grip on his hair but realization hit him like a stone wall. She was untouched. A virgin. Wanting to be sure he doubled his attention on her nub lifting and flicking the bundle with his tongue and suddenly her earlier attempts at being quiet were quickly forgotten. Easing into her weeping entrance he hardly made it to his second knuckle before he felt her barrier. Pulling back slightly, the question of her sureness was upon his lips, but upon seeing the look on her face the words died there. The expression clearly stated that if he voiced such sentiment she would likely throttle him and never speak to him again. So instead he placed his lips against her thigh rubbing the scruff of his thick stubble against the sensitive flesh. Reaching the back of her knee he placed a reverent kiss there before silently urging her further onto the makeshift slab and climbing up to join her.

* * *

 

Merida relished the heaviness of Mac's weight as he spread himself overtop her before he resumed kissing her. She could taste herself faintly on his lips though he had tried to rid himself of her juices upon her thigh. The taste was tangy and not unpleasant and caused her to wonder if his taste would be similar. Any further coherent thought was lost however as his lips moved to her jaw, then behind her ear causing her to gasp. As his lips made contact with the pulse point of her neck she arched slightly against him her nails dragging down his back. Briefly resuming his earlier attentions to her breasts, he moved on once more nipping at her ribs and abdomen. Reaching her hip he bit down a little more harshly and the strangled keening she gave nearly undid him. Her body bowed so acutely she would have likely thrown Mac off of her if he had not been grasping her hips tightly. Growing impatient despite the pleasure coursing though her she grasps his shoulders and stares pointedly into his eyes. His own eyes soften and he kisses her tenderly, slowly, silently giving her time to back out, to walk away. She's grateful of course, but she has come too far to turn back now. So she deepens the kiss by toying with the seam of his lips with her tongue and arching her hips against him.

 

He groans and separates their lips momentarily as he aligns himself with her entrance. He enters her slowly allowing her to adjust to the head of his member. Then he moves his hips in short shallow thrusts, each one slightly deeper then the last. The stretch she finds is slightly uncomfortable, but there's a pleasurable edge to the discomfort. Finally he reaches her maidenhood and after two quick strokes he breaks through to the depths beyond. The pain is sharp but brief and leaves a small dull ache behind; not unlike the removal of a thistle she contemplates. 

* * *

 

Mac waits as patiently as he can as she becomes accustomed to the intrusion of their joining, but when she experimentally tightens her inner muscles around him all thought leaves him. He sets a steady yet unforgiving pace the wet sound of the slap of skin on skin mingling with their heavy breathing. He worries, distantly, that he is being too rough considering this is her first time. But when she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him deeper as she grasps at his shoulders and pleads in gasping pants, "harder" he can do little but comply.

 

 

* * *

 

If she had thought the feel of Macintosh's mouth against her was the most pleasurable thing in the world, the feel of him inside her was beyond words. His hips snapped against hers in an unrelenting rhythm but she met him stroke for stroke. The feel of him inside her, the push and pull, was creating exquisite waves of ecstasy building in intensity. Every muscle in her body was steadily tensing until she was as taught as a bow string. Then Mac changed the angle of his thrusts, swiveling his hips on the down stroke and after a mere three repetitions Merida felt something explode behind her eyes and the cliff she had barley been hanging onto fell away as she rocked into new heights of pleasure. Crying out she drug her nails down his back her body arching against him before slowly relaxing into blissful contentment. Afterward Mac's thrust began to become erratic as he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and chest, his moans growing louder as he reached his own completion. Seeking to help him Merida placed her lips upon his neck and bit down before sucking hard on his pulse point. With a mighty roar he came undone, his hips snapping against hers once, twice, three times before he lay still, utterly spent.

Closing her eyes as their breathing slowly returns to normal Merida can not find it in her to regret what had just occurred. Macintosh must have been wondering the same thing because he slid out of her warmth and raised himself to look her over worry clouding his eyes to ask, "Are you alright?"

Smiling lazily she didn't open her eyes as she replied, "More then alright."

Though she couldn't see him his voice didn't sound convinced as he questioned, "You're certain? I couldna bear th' thought tha' I hurt ye."

Opening her eyes she reached for him and him tenderly, drawing her fingers trough his hair massaging his scalp with her nails. He groaned appreciatively but drew back and looked her in the eye silently demanding a response. Sighing she answered, "It hurt, a little. When you first broke through. But it didn't last."

He nodded gratefully but his eyes further clouded over as he inquired, "Why Mer- My Queen?" He corrected. "Why me?"

Cheeks reddening with embarrassment she marveled at how after what they had just done she couldn't look him in the eye. Taking a fortifying breath she revealed, "Mac you are my best friend, my most trusted advisor. But you're more then tha'. Your my greatest ally, and my fiercest competition. You make me a better queen, a better person. I canna bear the thought of reigning without you by my side."

Unable to look at him Merida missed the smile that nearly broke his face in two. Kissing her passionately he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could before burying his face in her hair. "Merida you break my heart wi' loving you." Pulling back his face became serious and his eyes became glazed with emotion. "I had no hope of gaining anythin' but friendship from you after all I had done, kidnappin' yer brothers and all. No amount o' penance will ever take away the guilt knowin' I hurt and betrayed you like that. But I will gladly spend th' rest o' my life tryin' to repay you."

Taking his face in her hands she chided, "I have told you Conall Macintosh you can best make amends by serving the kingdom. Be th' man I know ye to be. Strong, loyal, passionate, willing to do whatever is needed fer the good o' th' kingdom."

"I shall gladly serve the kingdom. And my queen, in whatever manner she deems me worthy." He winks roguishly and smiles.

She laughs in response before he jokingly adds, "At least I ken you've not made similar pacts with MacGuffin and Dingwald."

Shocked and irate she pushes him off of her but he grasps a hold of her wrist and pulls her along with him into the water. Soon they're splashing and laughing about the pool before Mac winds his arms around Merida's waist and presses a tender kiss to her shoulder. Reverently he helps her bathe in the pool washing away evidence of their joining from her body, though a small purplish bruise is forming on his neck where she had marked him.

As they redress and mount their horses Merida contemplates all that has happened and all the possibilities the future yet held. She knows her land would be safe in Lord Macintosh's hands, and maybe, perhaps; so would her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!


End file.
